


Favour

by chaeturtle_x



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bully, M/M, School, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeturtle_x/pseuds/chaeturtle_x
Summary: Y/N beats up a couple bullies for her best friends - Hyungwon and Wonho.





	Favour

"Who did this?" Hyungwon caressed his boyfriend's cheeks which were covered in blood.

"N-no-one." Wonho stuttered and avoided his gaze.

"Tell me or I'll go ask your classmates, and I know you hate getting people involved." Hyungwon threatened.

"Ugh..." Wonho groaned. "It was Yewon and Yoojung."

"Those two girls again?! Why didn't you fight back?"

"You know I don't like hitting girls." Wonho grimaced as pain shot through his head.

"Right, I'll be right back." Hyungwon left Wonho lying on the school's medical room bed.

He walked towards his classroom, a plan forming in his head.

"Hey, Y/N! I need you to do me a favour." Hyungwon called you as he entered the room.

Almost everyone turned to stare. They started whispering as you immediately got up from your seat and ran over to your friend.

"Hey isn't that Hyungwon?"

"I heard his boyfriend got beaten up by two girls, what a wuss."

Ignoring the whispers you greeted him. "Hey, what's up?"

He leaned down to whisper in your ear. "Would you be able to go beat up Yewon and Yoojung for me? They hurt Wonho and I won't feel right punching them."

You grinned, you had a reputation for slapping up anyone, boy or girl, who tried to mess with you or your friends.

"Of course." you nod and you both walk towards Wonho's classroom. 

You spot the two culprits in the corner whispering and laughing together.

"HEY! You two!" you shout and walk towards them with long strides.

Both girls look up at you with wide eyes.

"Look who it is, Y/N the girl who loves to make friends with the weird people." Yewon sneered.

You scoff and grab her by the collar. "At least my friends don't beat up innocent people."

You pulled your other fist back and hit her straight in the nose, causing blood to run out.

Yoojung screamed and tried to run away, but Hyungwon grabbed her before she could exit the classroom.

"Not so fast." he smirked and handed her to you.

"Not so tough now are you?" you spat in her face and pulled her hair.

"I'm telling the teacher." she cried.

"If you tell anyone about this then I'll make sure to tell them about everything you and Yewon have done. I'll also make your life a living hell, your choice." you laugh and shove her hard into the back wall.

"I promise I won't do anything else." tears were streaming down her face and her nose was starting to run, it wasn't a pretty sight.

You look at Yewon who is slumped on the floor holding her bleeding nose.

"I won't do anything either." she sobbed out.

You nod. "Good, and if either of you come near any of my friends again I'll make sure you can't walk after dealing with you."

Hyungwon and you walk out of the room to the medical room.

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Wonho struggled to sit up as you both entered the room.

You laughed as you sat beside him on the bed. "I'll let Hyungwon explain."

Wonho looked at his boyfriend expectantly. 

"Y/N just beat those two girls up. You should have seen her, she was fierce as hell. If I wasn't friends with Y/N I'd actually be scared of her." Hyungwon laughed. "Thank you so much Y/N."

"Thank you Y/N." Wonho beamed at you and gave you a side hug.

"Anything for my two best friends." you grinned and pulled Hyungwon into the hug.


End file.
